


Words (Bucky Barnes x Reader) Soulmate AU

by AnnaeJD



Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaeJD/pseuds/AnnaeJD
Summary: the first words you say to your soulmate are tattooed on your wrist





	Words (Bucky Barnes x Reader) Soulmate AU

Bucky glared down at his metal arm and sighed, it would be convenient that his soulmates first words would be on his left wrist. He had practically no way of knowing when he would have met his soulmate, if he hadn’t memorised them. I could take you easily.  
He smiled fondly as he wondered where they were going to go, where was she going to take him. Bucky fond it an odd stroke of luck that the only thing that couldn’t be wiped from him was those words, Hydra took his name and his memories, but fate was far too powerful for them to take away his future.   
But then he thought about whether he deserved his soulmate. Being an ex-assassin who was brain-washed into following orders from an organisation such as Hydra, didn’t exactly fit the description of a loving soulmate. Although it had been years since he had managed to get away from Hydra and he was under control of himself, now an agent with the Avengers. Bucky still didn’t have total trust in himself, he was no Steve.  
Bucky pushed himself up from his bed and got ready for his daily gym session with Steve, it was sparring day, something which both men looked forward to. A time to try and one up each other with who could be the strongest and most agile.   
Bucky made his way into the gym and found that Steve was already there, tapping up his hands. “Ready to get beaten?” He called out and Steve turned around to face him with a smirk on his face.  
“No way are you winning today, jerk.” Steve replied and waited for Bucky to get ready before meeting him in the middle of one of the sparring mats.  
Half way through their second set, Tony walked into the gym area followed by Natasha and you. You had your (h/c) hair pulled up into a high ponytail and wore a black pencil skirt matched with a white blouse and black heels.   
“And this is the gym.” Tony said, waving a hand towards the inside of the room.  
“Charming, isn’t it?” You said and smiled at him, then moved your gaze to the two men fighting each other in the centre. “That looks fun.”  
Natasha raised an eyebrow and whistled towards Steve and Bucky, who both stopped to turn toward the small group. She invited you to walk forward with her towards the two supersoldiers. “This is Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, I’m sure you’ve heard of them.” You give a small nod and smile at them.  
Bucky was instantly entranced by you, he felt an instant connection when his blue eyes met your (e/c) ones. He took a deep breath and nodded to you, while Steve instantly stepped forward to shake your hand. “Agent (y/l/n), right?” He asked and you nodded. “I’ve heard so much about you.” He turned to Bucky and grinned. “She’s from the British division, one of the strongest women that we’ve got.” He explained.  
Bucky looked over your prim and proper appearance, raising an eyebrow. “That strong, huh?” He asked directly to you.  
You smiled and put your hands to your hips. “I could take you easily.” You said in an off-handed way that was more playful than boastful. Your accent washed over Bucky like a melody and he grinned. Bucky lightly took your left arm in his hand and turned it over, seeing his own words printed in bold black on your (s/c) wrist.  
“How about I take you out on a date first before we get down to the physical stuff?” Bucky winked at you and you smiled.   
“That would be lovely, seeing as I’ll be seeing a lot more of you…” You said and turned to leave along with Natasha and Tony. “Soulmate.” You poked your tongue out at him and then disappeared from the gym a few seconds later, leaving behind a grinning Bucky and confused Steve.  
Steve clapped Bucky on the bag and laughed. “Oh my, you finally found her and I was being serious when I said one of the strongest, her and Natasha would make an unstoppable team. She could take you on and win.” He said.  
Bucky shook his head with a smile, in that moment he was the happiest that he had ever been for he had finally found his soulmate after over 70 years of waiting. He glanced at Steve and nodded. “I’d let that woman take me any day.”


End file.
